


Friend in Need

by Healy



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen if you squint, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Robo saves Lucca from a goblin.





	Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



“Aieee!” The goblin lunged for Lucca’s throat, quicker than she could react. “ _Ack!_ ” Slowly, his fists began to _squeeze_ …

*Ka-tang!!* Robo launched a rocket punch at the goblin, knocking him clean off. “Lucca!” he cried. “Are you alright?”

Lucca coughed. “Yeah... I think so.” She dusted herself off. “Thanks. You just saved my life.”

“Oh! Uh...” Robo whirred. “It was no trouble at all. Especially for a friend like _you_ , Lucca.”

Lucca laughed. “Are you flattering me?”

“Um.”

“Aw, I was only teasing,” Lucca replied. She held out her hand. “C’mon, let’s get back to camp.” They walked home together.


End file.
